An excavator is a type of engineering vehicle that may be used for purposes including construction, demolition and excavation. A bucket is an attachment to an excavator that is used, among other things, for scooping, digging, and excavation. A thumb is an accessory device for an excavator, and may be welded or attached to the excavator's stick to provide opposable force to the bucket.